In current communications, functionality that allows the transfer of data (such as files or digital media) between devices in both fixed and wireless environments is commonplace. Currently, data transfers may be performed using applications such as electronic mail, or multimedia message services (MMS) with the data being transmitted from one device to another through suitable technologies, for example, General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) or Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN). As the sophistication of user interfaces supporting data transfers has developed (for example, the emergence of touch screen and multi-touch technology), the user experience has been simplified considerably. These advances in user interface technology may be seen in devices such as the Apple® iPhone® and iPod Touch®.
Despite these advances, however, file transfers may still be a cumbersome, multi-step task requiring adaptation between multiple implementations. For example, many technologies involve a fragmented approach to access and manipulation of files such as attachments. These hurdles inhibit the more regular use of file transfer schemes in spontaneous situations. A simplified and more intuitive approach to data transfer between devices is therefore required.